


Imagine

by sunflivower



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflivower/pseuds/sunflivower
Summary: ‘Imagine a world like that.’





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a late night drabble I just came up with... hope you all enjoy. Thanks to Ariana for the beautiful song.

It was Sunday night. Izzie hated Sunday’s, and she hated the night even more. There was too much time for her thoughts to run away with her, and it was quiet enough in her room that she could hear her mother and her boyfriend arguing downstairs, and could only thank God that her brother and sister were away at her grandparents. 

Sighing, she opened up her phone, went straight to Twitter and saw that Casey had posted. She blushed, smiling shyly. It was ridiculous how just seeing her friend’s name on her phone could make her feel instantly better. She had known she was in love with Casey for a while but kept her feelings to herself. She cared too much about her to ruin Casey’s relationship with Evan, as much as it was killing her. She tapped on the tweet and saw a screenshot of a song. Izzie smiled, she loved it when Casey shared her music, she felt closer to her knowing that they were listening to the same things. She instantly looked up the song, placed her headphones over her ears and began to listen.

‘Imagine a world like that.’ 

Izzie felt her heart quicken after the first verse. She began to picture herself and Casey after the first chorus. And by the end of her first listen, she already wanted to listen again. This was it. This was what she wanted with her best friend. She hit replay and closed her eyes. Images of herself and Casey flooded her mind, kissing, clothes dropping to the floor. She imagined the things that Casey would say to her, and the things she would do to her.

Her mind took them to a bathtub. She was lying on top Casey’s body, whose lips were attached to her neck. One of her hands was rubbing circles over her breasts. The fingers of her other hand wandered down her legs and in between her thighs. They danced until the encore. The scent of roses and bath salts filled the room, and the soft voice of the female singer floated airily. 

Izzie moaned, and suddenly they were in a bed. They were a tangled mess of limbs and sheets, and she could feel Casey on top of her, kissing her lips, her fingers in her hair. Izzie couldn’t help but notice how good Casey’s face felt in her neck. Casey cupped her face and stroked her cheek.

‘Izzie?’

‘Mmmm?’ 

‘I love you’ 

Izzie shot up out of her daydream. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest, and she felt a warmth spread across her body that she had never felt before. What she had pictured in her dream has everything that she wanted. She wanted her best friend to be hers. Blushing remembering her dream, she thought about how she wanted that kind of intimacy with Casey. She wanted to be close to her in a way she could only imagine.

Biting her lip, she hit save on the song, and then returned to Twitter to like Casey’s tweet. She felt a lone tear slide down her cheek. 

‘I love you too.’


End file.
